


Le Petit Chaperon écarlate

by Melie



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Little Red Riding Hood, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fourth Wall, Français | French, Humor, M/M, Red Riding Hood Elements
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-16
Updated: 2005-04-16
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:05:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2518562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parodie de conte façon GreedKim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Petit Chaperon écarlate

**Author's Note:**

> \- Bonsoir. Il est deux heures du matin lorsque je commence cette fic. Souhaitez-moi bon courage.
> 
> \- Vous croyiez que je ne pourrais jamais faire pire que Blanche Neige sans les Sept Nains? Vous vous trompiez.

Il était une fois, dans un pays fort fort lointain, une petite famille.

Il y avait un père, Roy Mustang.

Il y avait un deuxième père, Maes Hughes.

Et il y avait un fils, Zolf Kimblee, qu'on pouvait appeler Kim. Mais généralement, on ne l'appelait pas ainsi. Ses camarades, ses professeurs et tous ceux qui le rencontraient le nommaient "Le Petit Chaperon Ecarlate".

Premièrement, Kim possédait un étrange pouvoir, qui lui permettait de faire exploser tout ce qu'il voulait.

Deuxièmement, c'était un enfant quelque peu dérangé, qui faisait exploser beaucoup de choses, et beaucoup de personnes.

Troisièmement, il devint un adolescent quelque peu dérangé, qui faisait exploser beaucoup de choses, et beaucoup de personnes.

Quatrièmement, à vingt ans il était toujours aussi quelque peu dérangé, et faisait exploser beaucoup de choses, et beaucoup de personnes.

Ainsi, en raison des nombreuses tâches rouges qui recouvraient ses vêtements, l'avait-on surnommé ainsi, bien qu'il ne fut pas petit et n'ait jamais porté de Chaperon.

Un jour, Maes prit son fils à part.

"Mon enfant…

\- Je suis grand maintenant.

\- Tu es toujours mon enf… non non s'il-te-plaît pas le vase pas le vase pas le… Kimblee…

\- Oui papa?"

Le père poussa un long soupir.

"J'aimerais que tu ailles rendre visite à des cousins éloignés de ma part et que tu leur portes ceci que j'ai trouvé pour eux."

Il tendit un panier dans lequel se trouvait une pierre rouge.

"Ah, je vois, fit le Petit Chaperon Ecarlate. Je dois porter cela à Tante Lust.

\- Tout à fait. Mais il va te falloir traverser une forêt et…

\- Non, j'ai deviné. Je ne dois rien exploser et ne parler à personne.

\- … tu es un bon fils. Je suis si fier de toi…

\- Papa, si tu me prends dans tes bras, je crains que tu te retrouve quelque peu éparpillé dans la pièce."

Hughes n'alla pas chercher plus loin. C'est à ce moment que Roy rentra du travail.

"Que se passe-t-il?

\- Bonsoir papa. Papa m'envoie porter ceci à Tante Lust.

\- . . . Maes. . .

\- Elle m'a envoyé une lettre, capitula le "deuxième père". Elle, la Tante Sloth, les Oncles Pride et Gluttony ainsi que les petits Wrath et Envy ont déménagé de l'autre côté de la forêt. Je me suis dit que ce serait bien que le pet… que Zol… Kim les voie un peu.

\- Tu sais très bien ce que je pense de cette famille, Maes.

\- Oui, mais tu sais bien que Lust est la sœur de la tante du cousin du père de ma cousine… ou la cousine du père du fils de ma tante ou…

\- Tu es tellement attaché à ta famille que tu ne t'y retrouve plus, fit remarquer Roy avec un sourire.

\- … ou peut-être la fille du cousin du père de ma tante…"

Mustang fit cesser les réflexions de son amant par un baiser.

Ils réalisèrent quelques secondes plus tard que Kimblee était parti.  
Il faisait toujours le travail qu'on lui confiait. Il fallait seulement préciser de ne rien faire exploser. Quoique cela ne servit pas à grand chose, en réalité.

Kim avait un peu entendu parler de cette famille assez éloignée de la sienne. Il n'avait jamais eu spécialement envie de les voir. Mais en vérité, il n'avait jamais spécialement envie de voir personne.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit indifférent qu'il entra dans la forêt, muni d'un panier dans lequel il transportait la pierre rouge et des quelques indications que lui avait fournies son père.

Mais ces indications étaient fort maigres, et il se retrouva très bientôt perdu.

Le Petit Chaperon Ecarlate utilisa alors une technique qui marche toujours. Comme le Petit Poucet qui avait semé des cailloux, comme Hansel et Gretel qui avaient répandu des miettes de pain, il laissa une marque derrière lui. Mais sa marque était plus facile à repérer.  
Il faisait exploser un arbre de temps en temps.

Et il finit par rencontrer Greed, Le Grand Méchant Homonculus qui habitait la forêt, et dont les parents parlaient à leurs enfants le soir pour les effrayer.

Kim sut immédiatement à qui mangeait les enfants avec ses grandes dents pointues ne lui avait jamais arraché le moindre frisson. Il savait que toute légende était fondée sur une vérité…

Il y avait bien quelqu'un dans la forêt. Un être invincible, qui voulait tout.

Et c'est cet être qui se trouvait devant le Petit Chaperon Ecarlate.

"Bonjour. Perdu? Fit Greed avec un sourire.

\- Possible.

\- Je peux t'aider?

\- J'en doute.

\- Tiens, tu avais remarqué que l'arbre derrière toi brûlait?

\- Bien sûr. C'est moi qui l'ai fait exploser.

\- Ah. Intéressant… on ne t'a jamais appris à ne pas faire de mal aux arbres?

\- Je ne crois pas. On a beaucoup de mal à m'apprendre quoique ce soit en général.

\- Eh bien… tu t'appelles?

\- Kimblee.

\- Je suis Greed. On m'appelle le Grand Méchant Homonculus, ajouta-t-il en montrant ses dents, effectivement pointues.

\- Je sais. Laissez moi passer."

Greed fit quelques pas en avant, bloquant en effet le passage à l'Ecarlate.

"Tout a un prix…, susurra-t-il."

Et il fut payé : son corps explosa.

Kimblee remit derrière ses oreilles quelques mèches de cheveux noirs qui étaient tombées devant ses yeux d'or, puis reprit sa route tranquillement.

C'était sans compter que Greed était, comme je l'ai dit, invincible…

Bientôt, une main s'aggripa au bras de Kimblee, qui se retourna.

"Ah, fit-il simplement.

\- Re-bonjour, Kim."

BOUM.

"Re-au revoir, monsieur Greed."

Pourtant, quelques secondes plus tard, l'être mystérieux s'était recomposé et faisait encore face à celui qui maîtrisait l'explosion.

"C'est amusant comme jeu, lança Greed en faisant craquer ses doigts. On recommence?

\- Je n'ai pas le temps.

\- Moi si… j'ai tout mon temps."

L'Homonculus fit un bond pour sauter sur Kimblee. Qui fit un pas de côté. Et Greed atterrit lamentablement par terre.

"Vous allez bien?"

Le Petit Chaperon Ecarlate, mit un pied sur le dos de Greed pour l'enfoncer encore plus dans la terre, puis se pencha en avant.

"Désolé, j'avais cru voir quelque chose de ce côté…

\- Oh excusez-moi je crois que je vous écrase la tête.

\- …

\- Que dites-vous? Je n'y entends rien."

Kimblee se pencha encore plus et enleva son pied pour pouvoir comprendre. Grave erreur.

Il ne fallut pas plus d'un dixième de seconde à l'être aux yeux violets pour l'attirer à lui et l'embrasser.  
Dans une maison, à l'autre bout de la forêt, vivait la famille à qui Kimblee devait apporter la pierre rouge. Cette famille comportait six membres.

Sloth, la mère, celle qui gérait tout et noyait les enfants lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas sages.

Pride, le père, celui qui savait toujours tout.

Lust, la tante, qui jouait avec les enfants en leur apprenant à trucider autrui.

Gluttony, l'oncle, qui passait une bonne partie de sa journée dans la cuisine.

Envy, le grand frère, qui se disputait avec son petit frère.

Wrath, le petit frère, qui se disputait avec son grand frère.

Et tous ceux-là vivaient dans le chaos le plus total.

"J'ai la réponse de Maes! Déclara Lust en montrant la lettre.

\- Ah? Fais voir! S'exclama Envy.

\- Fais voir! Répéta Wrath.

\- Calme, les enfants, calme, intima Sloth."

Lust lut à voix haute. Les enfants poussèrent des cris de joie en apprenant la venue de leur cousin. Enfin quelqu'un à torturer pour de vrai!  
BOUM.

"Dis, tu pourrais arrêter deux minutes? C'est un brin lassant à la fin.

\- Laisse moi réfléchir… non."

Le Grand Méchant Homonculus leva des yeux violets tout neufs au ciel.

"Tu aurais pu au moins me laisser t'embrasser.  
\- Non.

\- Et si je veux?

\- M'en fiche."

Le Petit Chaperon Ecarlate tourna les talons et s'en alla d'une démarche calme. Greed haussa les épaules.  
"Ne compte pas t'en tirer d'aussi bon compte…, murmura-t-il."

Il avait vu les pierres. Et il avait deviné. En plus, il connaissait un très bon raccourci.

Trois heures plus tard, Kim, dont l'orientation n'était pas vraiment le point fort, arriva devant la demeure de ses cousins. C'était une demeure tout de même assez humble. Juste deux étages. Très sombre. Très, très sombre.

L'Ecarlate passa le portail et avança, toujours aussi assuré. Il sonna.

"Qui tire la chevillette? Demanda une voix enfantine.

\- Crétin, je t'ai déjà dit que cela ne servait rien! Et en plus c'est même pas ça!

\- Me traite pas de crétin d'abord!

\- Si je te traite de crétin!

\- Nan!

\- Si!

\- Nan!

\- Si!

\- Nan!

\- Si!

\- Nan!

\- Si!

\- Nan!

\- Si!

\- Nan!

\- Si!

\- Nan!

\- Si!

\- Nan!

\- Si!

\- Nan!

\- Si!

\- Nan!"

… non, ne vous inquiétez pas, le conte ne finira pas ainsi.

Las, Kimblee fit exploser la porte et se retrouva face à deux enfants, l'un de dix ans et l'autre de treize environ, l'air un peu ébahis.

Quelqu'un frappa dans ses mains.

"Bravo, Kimblee."

Le Petit Chaperon Ecarlate leva la tête et aperçut un homme moustachu dont l'œil gauche était masqué par un bandeau à la pirate. Il haussa les épaules pour toute réponse.

Après avoir livré la pierre rouge et supporté ses cousins trente secondes, il se décida à repartir.

"Pas avant d'avoir vu maman! S'écria Wrath, de nature très colérique quand quelqu'un faisait offense à sa mère."

Nouvel haussement d'épaule. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait s'en moquer, de la mère…

Il y alla néanmoins, juste pour voir à quoi elle ressemblait. On lui indiqua la route jusqu'à son bureau, et il la suivit. Entre temps, il croisa deux ou trois autres membres de la famille, il ne savait même plus qui était qui.

Sauf que, et cela tout le monde l'ignorait, Sloth n'était pas dans son burreau. Elle était allée nourrir les canards, pauvre d'eux.

A la place, il y avait…

"Tiens, monsieur Greed, fit Kimblee. Vous ne faîtes pourtant pas partie de la famille il me semble?

\- Tu devrais dire à ces malades de placer leurs fenêtres moins haut. J'ai eu un mal de chien à grimper.

\- Et tout cela pour rien, quel dommage…"

Greed eut un sourire carnassier.

"Pour rien? Comment ça pour rien?"

Le Grand Méchant Homonculus claqua la porte et passa son bras autour de la taille de sa proie.

"Je te veux, déclara-t-il avant d'exploser.

\- Too bad."

Le Petit Chaperon Ecarlate voulut sortir de la pièce, mais il n'en eut pas le temps que l'autre l'avait déjà rattrapé et plaqué contre le mur pour l'embrasser.  
"Roy?

\- Non.

\- Je n'ai rien dit.

\- Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour Kimblee. Mais non, à lui de se débrouiller, je refuse d'aller le chercher. Et puis c'est toi qui lui as confié cette mission.

\- D'accord.

\- J'espère au moins qu'il n'a as fait explosé toute la forêt.

\- Moi aussi."

Silence. Roy posa son journal et se leva du fauteuil dans lequel il était affalé.

"Je vais aller promener le chien.

\- Roy…

\- Qu'y a-t-il?

\- Nous n'avons pas de chien. Mais tu sais tu as le droit d'aller chercher Kimblee, je ne t'en voudrais pas."

Et tout cela sans lever les yeux de son propre journal. Mustang sourit et alla déposer un baiser sur le front de Maes.

"D'accord."

Il prit un manteau.

"Hum, chéri? Fit Hughes.

\- Oui?

\- Ne brûle pas toute la forêt s'il-te-plaît."  
Quand Sloth apprit que Kimblee était arrivé et qu'il l'attendait dans le bureau où elle devait se trouver, elle s'y rendit immédiatement. Et se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait plus de bureau. Il n'y avait plus non plus de couloir menant à son bureau. Et plus de deuxième étage du tout.

Parcontre, il y avait une veste noircie par terre. La veste d'un certain Petit Chaperon Ecarlate.

Lorsque Roy arriva, deux heures après son départ, n'ayant pas beaucoup plus le sens de l'orientation que son fils, tout le monde cherchait ce dernier partout.

Envy cherchait dans les poubelles. Wrath dans les restes du deuxième étage. Sloth dans la mare. Pride dans le premier étage. Lust au rez-de-chaussée. Gluttony dans un gâteau au chocolat.

Roy ne se mit pas en colère. Il ne piqua pas de crise de larmes. Il se contenta d'incendier le reste de la demeure.

Une heure plus tard, Kimblee fut retrouvé. Ou plutôt, il rentra chez lui tout seul. Enfin, tout seul…

Toute la famille était réunie dans le salon. Maes Hughes essuyait ses yeux rouges tandis que Roy Mustang prenait un air très sévère pour masquer la peur qu'il avait eue.

"Bon. Premièrement… qui c'est lui?

\- Qui? Demanda innocemment Kimblee. Tu veux dire, ça? ajouta-t-il en montrant Greed sur les genoux duquel il était assis.

\- … oui.

\- Le Grand Méchant Homonculus.

\- … bien. Deuxième question…

\- Oui papa?

\- Hum…

\- Que fais-tu sur ses genoux? Aida Lust.

\- Moi?

\- Non, le père Noël! S'exclamèrent tous les autres.

\- Je suis assis. Troisième question?"

Cela dura une bonne partie de la soirée. On pleura (Maes), on cria (Roy), on supplia (Greed).

Il y eut finalement un arrangement.

Vu que personne n'avait plus de maison, étant donné que Kim et son père avaient détruit celle de leurs cousins et que Greed n'en avait jamais vraiment eu, il font convenu qu'on ferait quelques aménagements et que tout le monde habiterait chez Roy et Maes.

Bien entendu, beaucoup protestèrent, à commencer par Roy. Mais peu à peu l'ambiance devint moins tendue.

Et tout fut bien qui finissait bien. Jusqu'à ce que le Petit Chaperon Ecarlate et son Grand Méchant Homonculus fissent exploser leur maison…

Mais c'est une histoire, et il y a déjà bien assez de celle-là.


End file.
